


The More I Get of You

by thetreesgrowodd



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, Incest, Multi, POV First Person, Taboo, Tails, Threesome - M/M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreesgrowodd/pseuds/thetreesgrowodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything about Mike's birthday goes wrong, Leo and Raph use some devious methods to surprise him with the perfect present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More I Get of You

Raphael:

Every year it's the same thing; we plan Mikey's birthday, and he pokes his nose into everything and whines and manipulates us until he knows every damn detail about the party and presents before they happen. Then he's disappointed.

This year is going to be different. Leo really wanted to surprise Mikey for once. I think it's because me and him have caused a lot of friction in the family recently and he wants to make it up to them. So we went to April's early to make dinner and bake the cake and otherwise get everything set up for the party. Don and Splinter would keep Mikey occupied all day so he couldn't spy on us, then bring him by later. Kind of a surprise party.

But the real surprise would come later, after we get home. Mikey's gonna get a present he couldn't possibly guess in advance. Leo figured out what it was that he wanted — what he really, secretly wanted — and let me in on it. Well, we can't give him what he really wants, so we're gonna give him the next best thing. It's gonna blow his mind. I've got everything we need for it back at home, but there's one more thing I need to take care of.

We have to get Donnie out of the way tonight. So while Leo and April were busy with something in the kitchen, I snuck over to her computer in the other room. Then I stared at it. I really had no idea how to break it enough that it would take a while for Don to fix it, without totaling it. So I did a few things and maybe I went overboard with it, but let's not try to place blame on anyone for that. Let's just say I trust Donnie's ability to fix it.

I slipped back into the kitchen, caught Leo's eye and nodded to let him know the sabotage was done. Now it would be Leo's turn— later, he'd make sure the damage was discovered before Don went home. He could discreetly come up with a reason to have to use April's computer. It's so sneaky, I'm surprised Leo agreed to go along with it. He's loosening up. I must be good for him.

I hate to say it, but the party fell flat. Funny how the one time we keep Mikey from messing up his own birthday, everything else goes bad. The conversation, the presents, the whole mood. April and Casey seemed distracted and were talking to each other instead of the whole group all night. Splinter's gift was a new alarm clock, an obvious jab at Mikey oversleeping, which didn't go over well at all since he'd gotten in major trouble over that just that morning. April and Casey got him a subscription to some comics, which was nice and all but meant there was nothing to actually give him yet. And Leo and I dropped the ball and forgot we didn't have anything for him. I mean, we did, we had something major in store for him later, but we couldn't tell him that in front of everybody. So we lamely said that the party and the food were from us. (The food was the one good thing about the evening,by the way)

Mikey tried to hide his disappointment. That just killed me. Usually if he feels wronged he lets everybody in earshot know about it, repeatedly, half-jokingly. But tonight he was just quiet and said 'thanks' way too many times and didn't look anybody in the eye. That meant he was really hurt. I poked Leo's thigh under the table and he glanced at me and I knew he saw it too.

The only one with a decent present was Don. It wouldn't be what Mikey really wanted, but I hoped it carried some more weight since it was from him. It was just some kinda custom video game controller, but Mikey seemed to like it. He even recovered from his bad mood long enough to pretend he was using it to control me and Leo when we cleared the dishes. I rolled my eyes at him, but Don laughed.

Then Mikey wanted to show April and Casey something online and the broken computer was discovered. The rest of us made awkward small talk over coffee while April, Casey and Don had an increasingly heated discussion about the computer until Casey left abruptly. Apparently he had used it last and was getting blamed for its condition. Don told us he'd stay behind to work on the computer. We practically threw the dishes in the dishwasher and the garbage in the trash, Leo giving me guilty looks the whole time, then we left with Mikey silent and looking miserable. But just wait. We'd fix that.

Yeah, things had sucked so far, but I was able to put that behind me. I was buzzing with anticipation at what we had in store for later.

* * *

Leonardo:

I want to be clear on a few points; this plan wasn't mine, I don't necessarily think what we did was for the best, and I don't agree with some of the methods we used. That said, I can't deny my involvement and I won't blame it on anyone else.

I apologize for any boundaries we overstepped. I'm sorry for making anyone feel uncomfortable. I know Raphael and I have done a lot of that recently.

When I went along with Raph's plan, I not only did it for Mike, but also because I'm trying to lighten up for Raphael's sake. We get along better when I do, and I'm committed to making our relationship work.

I don't break taboos lightly.

After the party, I still felt guilty about how badly it had gone, but our plans for Mike's present were going smoothly. Don was still out, and after Splinter went to sleep, Raph and I met outside Mike's room with some props Raph had, um, borrowed for the occasion. After a quick change I was ready to go. Raph looked me up and down appraisingly and nodded with that half grin he gets on his face when he looks at me sometimes. Nervous, I knocked on Mike's door. Raph patted me on the shell, then stepped back so Mike wouldn't see him.

"What?"

"Hey Mike. Can I come in? I have something for you." I called through the door.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's a surprise birthday present." I could hear Mike crossing the room.

"Surprise birthday presents are always-" Mike jerked the door open. I saw eager anticipation shining on his face briefly before it turned into confusion. "-Welcome?" he finished.

I stepped inside and shut the door behind us, the worst case scenarios running through my mind. That I was completely wrong about what he wanted. That he was too immature for this and I, of all of us, should have known better. That this was the deathblow to my already damaged reputation as the reliable, responsible, irreproachable brother.

"Uh. Leo?" He was staring at me.

And no wonder. I was wearing a purple mask and had replaced my katanas with a bo.

I was supposed to be sexy, but I just felt awkward. "Mike. I want to give you an extra special birthday present." I said in a low voice, trying to sound appealing.

"Leo?" he asked again.

"Don't you know your own brother? It's me, Donnie."

Just then Raph barged in. Mike and I both turned to look at him. Purple mask, bo on his back, and for good measure, a stack of Don's books under his arm. "Greetings, Mikey. It's me, Donnie."

"There are two of you," Mike said, blankly.

Raph banged the door shut and locked it firmly. Then he set down the books and flipped the ends of the mask back over his shoulder. "Well I'm such a genius I built a cloning device. So we could give you double of what you, uh, desired for your birthday."

He was trying to 'sound smart.' I told him not to. I shook my head at him and he glared at me. I turned to Mike. "Um, this is what you want… right?" I asked him. "For Don to join you for a little birthday, um, wish fulfillment?"

He got it. He nodded slightly and laughed a little too long and too hard, obviously pleased and embarrassed both. Relieved that we hadn't completely missed the mark, Raph and I each took an elbow and sat Mike down on the bed between us. I put my arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek warmly. It wasn't acting. I felt very fond of Mikey at that moment, especially after his lackluster birthday party and unrequited longing for Don. I sympathized, because I'd kept my feelings for Raph hidden away for years.

On the other side, Raph embraced Mike possessively and said in a low voice, "My Mikey."

"Donnie?" Mike turned his head, his face against Raph's. Raph gripped the knot in the back of Mike's mask and angled his head. They kissed. I saw tongue.

It felt strange to see my brothers kissing. I had done it, but I'd never seen it from an outside perspective. In that moment, I understood a little bit how my brothers had felt when Raph and I came out to them a few months ago. It was hard for everyone, but Don in particular took it badly. He had struggled to accept our relationship, and I'm still not sure he has, completely. That's part of why I think Mike's feelings for him will always be unrequited.

Mike looked dazed when he and Raph separated. "I get two Donnies for myself?"

"Mm-hmm. Happy birthday." I kissed him on the mouth this time, twining the ends of his mask around my fingers. Raph's hand covered mine.

"Which is the real one and which is the clone?" Mike asked.

"We'll never tell," I said.

"He's the clone!" Raph shouted over me. Then he grinned wickedly and added, "I made him late one night," his fingers brushed my chest and walked up it, "in my lab. For my own special purposes." His fingers lightly hooked the top of my plastron and tugged me forward and we kissed, both leaning over Mikey.

"All right! Let's start with that!" Mike said. We turned to look at him. "I could watch two Donnies making out!" He slid out from between us, pulled a chair over, and sat watching us, eyes shining expectantly.

Raph moved over next to me. "Brace yourself, clone."

"Do your worst, Don," I replied.

Raph and I knew that Mike might not be ready for us to do stuff to him yet. As an alternative, he could watch us, even direct what we did. Going all the way was a possibility, either with him or in front of him, but only if he wanted it.

We never meant to get so wrapped up in each other that we forgot about Mikey. But somehow we did. It's not a justifiable excuse, but I'll say it anyway: Raph is intoxicating. I was aware of Mike watching at first. Raph and I somehow remembered to call each other Don and to stay in character. I even grabbed one of the bos to use as a prop, and he worked it into what we were doing with gusto. But I forgot all about Mike, and was oblivious to it when he walked out. I only realized much later that we were still in Mike's bed and that his chair had been empty for a long time.

* * *

Donatello:

I could still see Mikey, wearing his silly paper party hat and that sad expression on his face. I felt bad about it. If I'd known everybody's presents were going to be so pathetic, I'd have tried harder to make his birthday special. But that's just my brotherly guilt. I know my present was nice — it was a custom built wireless video game controller that worked with all the systems we had, was designed for our not-so-dainty fingers, and had a remote tracker so Mike could find it when it had wormed its way into the sofa cushions or he absentmindedly left it in exchange for a box of Cheez-Its in the kitchen cupboard. It even had a special bonus feature that I hadn't even really intended to… well, never mind, that's not important.

Walking home alone, I thought about that evening. Maybe it would be good for Mikey to learn to deal with disappointment. It's part of growing up, it builds character, and whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, and all of those cliches. My shoulders slumped as I realized that I was a hypocrite for thinking that about Mikey when I was devastated by my own disappointment that had happened after everybody left.

April and I were left alone to fix her computer. I didn't mind. I'd imagined so many scenarios that started out like this. I'd even had a very crazy but fleeting thought that maybe she'd deliberately tampered with it to keep me here. But no, this wasn't one of my fantasies. Anyway, April would have done a more elegant job of sabotage.

It had been tampered with all right. By intent or sheer stupidity, I wasn't sure. The cables had all been pulled out and switched around, some bent and damaged in the process. And when I found the sunflower seed shells jammed into the CD slot I could only think… well, Casey seemed to be the obvious choice. But April was much more worried about Casey's feelings being hurt after the earlier argument than she was over her computer or figuring out who had done this to it.

She confided in me that she and Casey had gotten engaged.

She went to patch things up with him and I numbly finished my work as fast as I could and left. I should be flattered I was the first person she told. 'Cause that's me, Donnie, the best friend. How could I get upset over this? It's not like April and I ever had a chance. My brothers and I have so few real chances for relationships that two of them are sleeping together. Not that she knows that. She probably thought of us as completely asexual. Especially me.

It was quiet and dark when I got home. I saw that Mikey's light was still on. I was miserable, and he probably was too after his party earlier, and nothing cheers him up better than having a brother in need of being cheered up. The effects are like a group buff in an RPG.

I knocked on his door. In response, I heard my name called, so I took it as an invitation and went in, even though the way my name was said sounded funny. I froze in shock.

Two of my brothers were on the bed, one on top of the other. It was Leo and Raph, but they were wearing my spare masks. It took several seconds of complete confusion for me to realize that they didn't know I was there, and Leo was calling Raph by my name, and that's what I'd heard after knocking on the door. Leo's knees were hooked over one of my bos, and Raph was pressing it down against Leo's plastron, both pinning him and holding his legs out of the way so he could…

I must have made a noise, because Leo's head turned slightly toward me, eyes slitted and unfocused.

"Just a minute, Mike" he panted.

"You'll get your birthday present soon enough, Mikey!" Raph grunted, distractedly.

I stepped backwards. My eyes fell to the clutter on the floor. A discarded kneepad and a bo were scattered amid my books, one of which was lying open with several bent pages. I felt a detached sort of anger, but the impulse to run away was much stronger.

My feet hardy touched the ground as I headed for the exit of the lair, no clear destination in mind, just wanting to get away from that scene upstairs. They'd thought I was Mikey. They were both pretending to be me. And yet, myself, the real Donatello, didn't belong there at all. Whatever this strangeness was, everybody seemed to have a part in it but me, and yet my image, my identity was all over it.

I stopped when I noticed the sleeping form on the couch. Mikey. It wasn't his usual sprawl either, limbs flung in all directions, instead he was curled up like he was cold or sick or hurting. The video game controller was clutched in his hand, tucked up under his chin. Poor guy must have never made it back up to his room before they invaded. I sunk into the chair next to him, and my fevered mind came up with a scenario where his lecherous brothers took over his bed and innocent Mikey was turned out of his own room. But no, they would never do that, would they?

I admit, it had been hard for me to get my head around Leo and Raph's relationship. I wish I had reacted better when they told us about it. I love them both and that will never change. But my brothers were having sex with each other, and they wanted us to know about it and be ok with it, and it was strange. Now I had seen it too, and somehow they seemed to have gotten Mikey involved with it. I mean, I may have my own private fantasies, but I wouldn't parade them all over the place. I wouldn't act them out on my brother's bed.

My head was spinning, as I sat there trying to make sense of everything, and I really wished I could just purge all of this confusion from myself permanently and go to sleep. I tried to breathe deep and focus and eventually dozed off into a light sleep.

My eyes snapped open. My mind had woken me up with one of those epiphanies you only get in the middle of the night. It had all fallen into place. Mike's birthday, Leo and Raph's apparent lack of a present for him earlier, the way they'd been expecting Mike to come up to his room and join them, and the way they were role playing at being me. There was only one explanation.

I sat up and a blanket slid off of me. It hadn't been there when I went to sleep.

* * *

Michelangelo:

I woke up on the couch with the feeling that it was way too early to get up. Well, at least Splinter wouldn't yell at me for sleeping late today. My next thought was that I felt like crap, and after a few confused seconds of wondering why everything felt so wrong, it all came back to me. I groaned. My birthday.

Hey everybody, I'm a year older. That was about all I could say for it. It had sucked. Then Leo and Raph, who somehow had figured out my embarrassing secret about Donnie, tried to let me play out a fantasy with them, but they got distracted and… I put a hand over my face. Did it on my bed while I slunk out and slept on the couch.

There's that moment where you wake up from a fantasy and go back to reality, no matter how hard you try not to. That's why my feelings for Donnie have hurt so bad. I always have to go back to a reality where it's never going to happen. For me to even think that we might have a chance is just a fantasy too.

Well, that moment came big time last night. When Leo and Raph started… getting busy… their real feelings, their real relationship was so obvious. Up until that point, they had been pretending to be Don and his clone — a fantasy so silly I can't believe those two dreamed it up — and had been putting on a show for me. But it stopped being about me and started being about them, and their feelings for each other weren't a fantasy, weren't something they'd have to wake up from. They didn't even know I was there anymore, so I left. I didn't want to see any more.

I looked at the chair next to me. That had been a nice moment, waking up in the night to see Donnie sleeping there. But the chair was empty now, and the blanket I'd draped over him was folded neatly.

Practice and breakfast were quiet and awkward. We're usually on the quiet side in the morning anyway, but usually I try to get everybody talking. Today I didn't. And I drank a lot of coffee out of nervousness at having to face everybody after the night before and nobody even made their normal stupid cracks about me and caffeine being a bad combination.

During that lull after morning chores but before lunch, Leo and Raph pulled me aside.

"Um, Mikey. We just want to, uh, you know, officially talk to you," Leo said, not quite making eye contact, "and um, about last night…"

"Spit it out, Leo," Raph clapped a hand on Leo's shoulder. "We screwed up."

I was nervous. Jittery. Didn't wanna talk about how hurt I'd felt. "Yeah. 'Screwed up,' all right," I laughed.

Raph sighed explosively and turned away.

"We're sorry, Mike. We forgot where we were. That's why you left, right?" Leo asked.

I shrugged vaguely.

"Well, we want to make it up to you tonight. We'll do it right this time."

I sniggered. "'Do it right'. I'll bet."

"Stop that, you!" Raph spun around toward me. I flinched instinctively, but all he did was get right in my face. A classic Raph intimidation tactic. One of the less unpleasant ones. I knew him well enough to know he was uncomfortable too. "You get one more try for a happy birthday this year, Mikey. Are you up for it, or not."

'Up for it'. I can't believe he just said that. I opened my mouth to make a joke, but shut it again when I saw the look on Raph's face. I wisely didn't say what I'd wanted too. See, I'm growing up after all.

But wait — another try? Another shot at having two Donnies in my room to act out my fantasies with me? I'd still have to wake up from those fantasies, but while they lasted they'd be infinitely closer to reality than anything I'd done on my own before. Of course I wanted another try. Heck yeah, I wanted it. But I was going to play it cool. "Sure, I guess," I said .

"Ok." Raph stepped back.

"One more thing," I said suddenly, remembering how stressed out and withdrawn Don looked that morning. "You guys messed with April's computer to keep Donnie out late last night, huh?"

"Yeah," admitted Raph.

"Don't mess with him again. He was really tired. It wasn't fair to him."

They agreed. "We'll wait until after he's asleep."

That night I lay in bed. The night before when Raph and Leo showed up it had been a surprise. I hadn't had to wait and get nervous. I thought about all of the stuff I'd like to have Donnie do to me. Would they do that? Or that? I pulled the covers up over my head.

Someone tapped on my door, then came in. I peeked out from under the covers. Leo, wearing a purple mask was turning on a lamp. He sat down on the bed next to me.

"Did you have a good birthday, Mikey?"

"No," I sighed. "Because Leo and Raph are jerks."

Leo heaved a sigh. Afraid he was going to walk out, I sat up and hugged him around the neck. "But they're trying to make it up to me, and I appreciate it."

"Good," Leo said, pointedly.

"I love my brothers," I added in a low voice.

"We love you, too," Leo said, a little stiffly, because he's never quite completely comfortable talking about it.

I toyed with the ties of the purple mask that rested on his shell. "I'm glad you're here."

He nuzzled at my neck, then his tongue moved from just under my chin up to my lips. I opened my mouth and let him touch it to mine.

Then Raph swaggered in, kicking the door shut behind him, wearing the purple mask and a birthday hat. I laughed, jostling Leo slightly.

"All right, Clone, move down. The real Donnie has arrived." Raph drew his bo and tapped Leo's shell with it. "Thanks for getting the birthday boy warmed up for me."

Leo slid toward the foot of the bed and we both watched as Raph started stripping his gear off. Elbow pads slid seductively down to wrists before being tossed aside, knee pads stretched as they were pushed down muscular calves. One went spinning into the wall and slid behind my dresser.

It's Donnie, it's Donnie, I told myself, ignoring all the visual clues telling me it was Raph. It's Donnie. But Don would look more embarrassed if he did something that suggestive with a bo.

Stripped to the purple mask and party hat, Raph stepped right up to the bed and yanked the covers down to my knees. I hadn't expected it, and both flinched and laughed in surprise.

"Clone, get his legs," Raph ordered, and Leo pulled my legs out from under the covers. "I'm getting straight to business tonight," he announced. They rolled me back and Leo put my knees over his shoulders. Raph crouched over me, facing Leo. Then he grasped my tail between his thumb and finger and extended it.

I made a little squeaking noise, not sure if I was ready for this.

Leo squeezed my hand. "Don't worry. You'll like this. We'll stop if you don't."

"You will," Raph said firmly. Then he leaned forward and licked my tail. I barely knew what was happening before Leo's tongue joined it. My tail twitched involuntarily. Everything in that area did. I could feel their tongues touching each other around my tail and their breath on my skin. Leo supported my thighs and lifted me higher and Raph's mouth closed completely around the base of my tail.

"Haaahhn." Almost unaware of my actions, my head pressed back into the pillow and my legs tensed, pushing me up further into Raph's mouth.

"Good, Mikey?" Leo squeezed my leg.

I made a little noise of approval and Raph chuckled at it. I felt the vibrations and a chill ran through my whole body. I turned my head from side to side, mouth open, panting. Raph's mouth, pursed tight, pulled back again to make room for Leo's tongue.

I opened my eyes. Raph shell swam into vision. So did Leo, standing a few feet back from the bed with a slightly disapproving expression on his face. Why was Leo there? Wait, one turtle in a purple mask was propping up my legs, one turtle in a purple mask was kneeling over me, so who was the turtle in the purple mask standing over there…

I tensed and flailed against them.

"Ow, Mikey, what the-"

"Stop. Raph, stop!"

"What is wrong with-?"

I couldn't see much around Raph's shell, but Leo and Raph turned to look at Don and the room got very quiet.

Don can be scary. Nobody ever expects it. It's one of the things I love about him. He's so totally a mild-mannered Clark Kent with all this power that nobody sees. Except in times like this. He was going to kill all three of us or never speak to us again, unless one of my brothers did some quick talking.

"We can explain this-"

"You two, clear outta here," Don said in a low voice.

Leo put my hips down and he and Raph got up. My tail felt cold and wet.

"Wait, Don, listen," Raph tried again.

"I know exactly what's going on. Go put all of my stuff back." Don swept the party hat off of Raph's head and supervised while they gathered his things up off the floor and left. "And disinfect that bo you two used last night," he called after them, closing the door. "That's not sanitary," he muttered to himself.

I put my hands over my face and waited for Don to say something to me. Could I blame Leo and Raph? They're sick perverts, they were molesting me while pretending to be you, Donnie, no I don't know why, poor little Mikey. It was quiet for so long, I wondered if he was still there. Then the bed shifted as he sat down next to me. He grabbed my wrists and firmly moved my arms aside. I opened my eyes slowly to see Donnie looking at me.

"There you are."

I tried to cover my face again. He let go of my wrists.

"I think I understand what's going on here. It's pretty bizarre, but I think I understand. I wondered if I had it all wrong, but then I saw them doing that to you." He paused. I didn't say anything. "Maybe I shouldn't have made them leave. You wanted them to do that right? I mean, if you guys all want to do that, then it's really none of my business." He sounded sad. "It wouldn't have been my business at all, if they hadn't been pretending to be me."

"I didn't ask them to do that," I said, through my hands.

"I know. But it's what you wanted right? Me?"

I peeked at him through my fingers. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, arms wrapped around himself.

"It… it is me you wanted, isn't it? In that way?" he asked, timidly.

I nodded.

He let out a breath. "Oh Mikey," he murmured. He moved back so he was leaning against the headboard comfortably, and put one hand on top of my head. I lowered my hands from my face. "Ever since Leo and Raph told us about them, I have to admit, I've been curious about what it would be like to… be with one of you guys," he admitted. "No… that's not entirely correct, I wondered about it before then…"

He wasn't mad. He had every right to be, and he wasn't. He was vulnerable. Opening up to me. I turned my head to look up at his face. He was gazing straight ahead at the wall. "Did it… feel good?" He asked, sounding embarrassed.

"Yeah."

"Should I have them come back, so you can… do that? I can- um, do you think they'd let me…? Never mind, I'll go get them." He started to stand up.

"No." I grabbed his kneepad. He looked surprised and sat back down. "Stay with me." I couldn't let him leave, not before I was sure we both understood. "The birthday present… it wasn't about that stuff we were doing. Not really. It was about you. And I'd rather have the real you here even if we just sit and talk or don't do anything."

"You really feel that way about me?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Yeah."

He bent down and kissed the top of my head. That wasn't new, exactly, he's done that before. I inched up and raised my face until our mouths were almost touching. We paused there for a few breaths, then he touched his mouth to mine awkwardly, a quick graze at a funny angle. Pulled back. Tried again. And again.

Don. My Donnie. Every little noise he made, even his breathing, it was all Donnie. His hands, his tongue, his scent. All him, the real thing. After a while I just leaned against him comfortably while he held me loosely.

"Did you have a happy birthday?" Don asked.

"Finally."

He picked up the controller from my bedside table and looked at it. I'd put it there as a reminder of him. "Did you put batteries in this?"

"Yeah. You want to play a video game?"

"Not right now. I didn't tell you before, but this controller has an enhanced vibration feature." He flipped a little switch on the back and it buzzed in his hand. "Want to try it out?"


End file.
